Electronic devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such touch sensitive electronic devices are commonly used for displaying consumable content. The content may be, for example, an e-book, an online article, images, documents, or video, just to name a few types. Such devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with the displayed content. The user interface may include, for example, a locked state where a lock screen is displayed limiting interaction with the user interface, and therefore the device, until it is unlocked (e.g., after a password is provided). The user may interact with the touch sensitive device using fingers and/or a stylus. The use of a stylus may enhance the user's experience when interacting with the touch sensitive device. For example, using a stylus may increase the user's input accuracy or comfort, especially when writing or drawing on the touch sensitive device.